Simba
Simba is a lion who is the main protagonist of the Lion King series. He is the rightful king of the Pride Lands, and he rules the lands with benevolence and fairness, attempting to uphold the legacy of his father, Mufasa and continue the Circle of Life. He is also the husband of Nala and the father of Kiara and Kion, the former becoming his successor. He was also the nephew of the ruthless Scar. He is voiced by Christian Bale. Biography Simba was born in the Pride Lands of the African Serengeti, to the king, Mufasa, and his queen, Sarabi. After going through the ceremonial process of a newborn prince, Simba was then on beginning to be raised and groomed to become the eventual king of the Pride Lands. While growing up, Simba grew into a curious, brave, yet also sternly serious cub, determined to fulfill his eventual duties as king. He also shared an especially close relationship with his father, Mufasa, who showed him the kingdom and taught him the values and responsibilities of the roles performed as king, especially the Circle of Life. Simba also seemed to share a close bond with his uncle, Hasira, better known as Scar. However, unknown to the young Simba, Scar resented both Simba and Mufasa and desired the position as king. At first, Scar started manipulating Simba and feeding him ideas of greed and irresponsibility to undermine Mufasa. Simba was tricked by Scar into venturing to a spot where Mufasa and his lioness guard were battling hyenas invading the Pride Lands, despite Mufasa's warnings not to come. Simba and his best friend, Nala, visited the sight of the vicious battle, coming upon hyena leader, Azizi, and her guards. Simba fights off Azizi and her guards, and was nearly overpowered, but was rescued by Mufasa. Later, as Mufasa scolded Simba for disobeying him, the two got into a heated argument, with Simba accusing his father of being a weak king and not doing enough to make his kingdom great, citing that they should even expand the kingdom, as Scar suggests, but Mufasa reminds him that a great king cares more for his subjects than the kingdom itself, and they reconcile. Later on, realizing that his plan to manipulate Simba is being foiled, Scar leads both Simba and Mufasa into a trap in a valley. Beforehand, due to Scar's manipulations, Simba has an argument with his father once again, causing Simba to shout that he can't wait for his reign to begin, hurting his father. However, in the trap set by Scar, a wildebeest stampede is set through the valley, trapping Simba, but Mufasa comes in and saves him, though Mufasa is then murdered by Scar. Believing that he is responsible for his father's death, and guilt ridden for what he said earlier, Simba feels unsure of himself and not worthy of the responsibility for being king as he mourns Mufasa's death. Scar manipulates Simba into abandoning his responsibility and tells him to run away from the Pride Lands forever, which Simba does, just barely escaping a pursuing Azizi. As Scar and his hyenas took over the Pride Lands, Simba wandered aimlessly throughout the Serengeti. Simba nearly collapsed and died from heat and exhaustion, but he was rescued by the incompetent, yet friendly exiled hyenas, Shenzi and Kamari, and Simba learned from them that he should reinvent himself and make a new destiny. Simba traveled with Shenzi and Kamari and found a rich jungle and decide to live there. Simba grows into an adult lion and lives his life in the jungle. Simba continues living in the jungle with Shenzi and Kamari, having no worries and almost forgetting about his past as prince of the Pride Lands, though deep down, Simba still feels much guilt and pain over his past. Eventually, his friend, Nala, as well as his caretaker, Sarifina, come across the jungle, reuniting with Simba. However, Azizi and her hyenas follow her and ambush them in the jungle, but together, Simba fights off the hyenas in the jungle with the help of Sarifina, Shenzi, Kamari and Nala, with Azizi being killed when she falls to her death over a waterfall. While being in the jungle, Simba and Nala fall in love, but as they keep spending time together in the jungle, they get into an argument with Nala reminding Simba to return to the Pride Lands and fulfill his responsibility. However, Simba rejects this, still feeling hurt by his past and runs off. Simba then comes across the mystical mandrill, Rafiki, who shows Simba that Mufasa still lives in him, even summoning Mufasa's spirit to remind him his duties as king, with Mufasa and Rafiki telling Simba that though the past can hurt, he can either run from it or learn from it. Inspired by this, Simba sets out to return to the Pride Lands and reclaim his rightful position as king. Returning to find the Pride Lands in ruin at the expense of Scar's expansionism, Simba confronts Scar and demands that he surrender the throne. However, Scar has none of it, then he attempts to manipulate the lions back to his side by bringing up Mufasa's death, and Simba confesses to his belief that he caused his death. Though the lions still support Simba and stand by his side, Scar, desperate to keep his title, forces everyone back as Scar personally attempts to send Simba to his death in a similar manner that he did with Mufasa, having him dangle over the edge of Pride Rock, despite the lions attempting to help Simba. However, when Scar informs Simba that he himself actually caused Mufasa's death, an enraged Simba leaps back up and attacks Scar. As such, the lions all fight the hyenas in a ferocious battle in and around Pride Rock, with Simba fighting off a number of hyenas as he goes after Scar as lightning strikes a massive wildfire around Pride Rock. Cornering Scar on the top of Pride Rock, Simba decides to spare his uncle, but demands that he leave and never return, telling him the same words that Scar used on him before. Furious, Scar attacks Simba, and Simba fights Scar in a vicious battle. In the end, though Scar nearly prevails, Simba emerges victorious by throwing Scar off of Pride Rock, and Scar plunges to his death in the wildfire below. After the battle and the wildfire clears away, Simba ascends his rightful place as king. After taking over as king, Simba's reign returns the Pride Lands back into a thriving and lush paradise again, and goes back to the original borders as well. Simba also takes Nala as his mate and queen, and sires two cubs, a daughter named Kiara and a son named Kion. While ruling as king of the Pride Lands, Simba maintains a mostly fair and beneficial reign, while also grooming Kiara to eventually succeed him. He also has Kion take over as leader of the Lion Guard, a force responsible for protecting the Pride Lands. As such, throughout his reign, and with the help of the Guard and the Lionesses, Simba and Kion engage in fierce fighting to battle and fight off numerous different enemies and forces invading the Pride Lands. Eventually, Simba banishes a pride of lions and Ethiopian Wolves lead by Scar's mate, Zira, to the Outlands, as punishment for an attempted coup against him. As such, Simba and Kion constantly protect the Pride Lands from Outsider ambushes and incursions from then on. However, one day, a disobedient Kiara ventures into the Outlands and meets Zira's son, Kovu, who was chosen as Scar's successor before Simba took over. Kiara befriends Kovu, and they escape an alligator attack into the Pride Lands with the help of Simba, who fends off the alligators. However, Zira and her lions come into the Pride Lands, and Simba's lions fight Zira's lions in a fierce battle, while Simba furiously confronts Zira as the fighting rages, but before they can attack each other, Kiara and Kovu stand in between them, slowly leading to the fighting to stop. After Zira taunts Simba, the latter orders the former to leave with Kovu, then Simba takes Kiara back to Pride Rock. On the way back, a furious Simba angrily scolds Kiara for disobeying him, then once seeing how guilty she is, Simba then reminds Kiara of the Circle of Life, before they then return to Pride Rock. However, Simba becomes very fearful of losing Kiara, as well as Kovu returning to avenge Scar, and Simba becomes more strict as a ruler and overprotective of Kiara. As Kiara grows up into a young adult, Simba keeps watching over her carefully, and his paranoia begins to cause him to make more rash and unfair choices. Simba then catches Kovu rescuing Kiara from a wildfire started by the Outlanders, with Simba fighting off Outlander lions as he reaches Kovu. While still heavily suspicious of Kovu, Simba allows Kovu to take shelter at Pride Rock, before he can pass judgement on whether he can stay. Simba continues being paranoid of Kovu, and he consistently questions Mufasa in the stars, searching for answers, but this only leads to Simba becoming frustrated. However, as Simba begins spending closer time with Kovu, the former begins trusting the latter, even teaching him the Circle of Life, as well as telling him that anyone can change and grow, if given the chance. However, when Simba leads Kovu into the Outlands, they become ambushed by Zira and her lions, with Zira informing Simba of Kovu's original plan to kill him, causing Simba to furiously distrust Kovu. Simba fights of Zira's lions in a fierce skirmish, then after the fighting, escapes from the Outlands, with Simba fighting off Wivu, the son of Scar and Zira, and Wivu is killed when accidentally thrown from a cliff. After this, Simba returns to the Pride Lands with Kiara's help. Simba furiously argues with Kiara and Kovu, and Simba then exiles Kovu for his apparent "betrayal". Simba then once again questions his father in the stars, who points to Kiara leaving to find Kovu, and though Simba tries to go after her, Nala stops him and reminds him of what he told Kovu. However, Shenzi and Kamari arrive with the terrifying news that Zira and her lions and wolves have invaded the Pride Lands, and Simba rallies his lions to counter them, meeting them in the Serengeti. The Outsider lions and wolves engage in vicious fighting with the Pride Lander lions in a ferocious battle in the Serengeti, and in the vicious fighting, while the lions and wolves of the two sides keep fiercely fighting each other, Simba fights off Zira's lions and wolves in fierce fighting, then he furiously confronts and attacks Zira. Simba fights Zira in a vicious battle, and though Zira nearly gains the upper hand, after fierce fighting, Simba eventually overpowers Zira and nearly kills her, if not for Kiara and Kovu stepping in the way. Simba furiously demands Kiara to move out of the way, but his daughter reminds Simba of what he himself told Kovu, asking him to forgive Kovu, as well as Zira's lions and wolves. From Kiara's words, Simba realizes that his paranoia of Kovu and the Outsiders came from his own inability to let go of the past, and Simba reconciles with his daughter. However, a furious Zira orders her pride to attack, only for her daughter, Vitani to refuse, and Vitani and the Outlanders all abandon Zira. Furious and desperate, Zira lunges, only for Kiara to deflect her, sending them both over a cliff, and Simba jumps down the sides of the gorge to save her as a rushing river runs through the gorge. Despite Kiara's attempts to save her, Zira refuses and ultimately loses her grip, and she plummets to her death in the rapids. After this, Simba takes Kiara back up to the side of the cliff and they return to Pride Rock. With the Pride lander lions united with the Outsider lions and wolves, the the Pride Land kingdom flourishes once again, as Simba continues to rule over, now with a new understanding of fairness and benevolence. As Kiara takes Kovu for a mate, Simba looks to the sky and reminisces about Mufasa as he continues to rule over the Pride Lands. Personality and Traits Simba is a young lion with golden fur and a reddish scarlet mane. He had a very strong, muscular and agile physique, and was also a skilled hunter and fighter, and he was also very intelligent and bright. While adventurous and curious, as well as playful and witty sometimes, Simba was also very stern, hot tempered, stubborn and sometimes arrogant. He often took his roles very seriously, sometimes too seriously, and, while as a teenage cub, took radical views on the roles of a king, leading into conflict with his father. Even as a cub, despite being very playful, he was still very serious and stern, and tended to get stressed and anxious easily, wishing to do his best to prepare himself for his eventual role as king. As a king, Simba was very strong willed, and he maintained a very strong reign of fairness and benevolence and looking out for all his subjects, as well as showing a great respect for the Circle of Life, hoping to uphold his father's legacy. However, he did have a tendency to be controlling, paranoid and distrusting of many others, even those he should trust. He also had a rather unhealthy tendency to hold grudges, leading to Simba to react harshly and uncompromising towards those he feels he can't trust, due to the events that happened with his father and his uncle, Scar. Simba always took his role as king very seriously, even at a young age, and he would always be incredibly strong willed, fiercely independent, harshly stern and determined. He could also be very easy to frustrate and lose his temper and he often lost patience with those he felt were messing around. However, he was still extremely caring and courageous, and after reuniting with Nala in the jungle, he regains his responsibility, allowing him to return to the Pride Lands. Though also largely caused by his former inability to let go of the past, he was very protective of his children and worried for their safety, often more than he even should have. Relationships Mufasa Simba had a very close and loving relationship with his father, and they spent much time together. However, as Simba grew into a teenager, his relationship with Mufasa started to have its irritants. Simba got into arguments with his father and often questioned and sometimes outright challenged the roles and teachings his father gave him. However, Simba still greatly admired his father, and was very distraught over his death. After returning to the Pride Lands, he seeks to rule in the same way as his father. Scar At first, Simba seemed to have a close bond with his uncle, often talking with each other. However, in reality, Scar resented Simba and he attempted to twist his mind so that he would act against Mufasa. As such, Scar constantly manipulated Simba into believing he actually caused Mufasa's death. Once Simba returned to the Pride Lands, he started showing a dislike for Scar, being fueled by seeing Scar slap Sarabi across the face. Scar attempted to turn the lions against Simba, but once Scar told Simba he actually killed Mufasa, Simba becomes enraged and loses any respect he has for his uncle. The two fight in a ferocious battle, leading to Scar's death. Simba continues to remember how Scar ruined his life, but once Simba begins to start letting go of his past, his nightmares of Scar begin to haunt him less. Nala Nala is Simba's close childhood friend, and they often played and spent much time together, as well as getting into adventures, such as Simba taking her to the Serengeti battle sight. After they were reunited, the two fell in love, though they then argued over Simba's place as king. Ultimately after Simba returns to the Pride Lands and takes his place as king, he takes Nala as his wife, and they have two cubs, Kiara and Kion. As this goes on, Simba and Nala continue having a loving relationship, with Nala continuing to comfort and support Simba. Sarabi Simba greatly loved his mother dearly and would do anything for her. Sarabi loved her son greatly and often protected him, taught him appropriate conduct and was very protective of him. Upon learning the loss of Simba, she was absolutely heartbroken. When Simba returned, she became joyous, and though she was distraught when Scar forced Simba to confess his "responsibility" to Mufasa's death, she remained staunchly at his side even as Scar tried to turn everyone against him. Kiara Simba has a very good and loving relationship with his daughter, and was very protective and caring towards her. He often taught her the ways of being a king and advised appropriate conduct. However, he was very stern at times with her and strictly reprimanded her when she disobeyed him. He also was very overprotective of her due to his paranoia of Kovu and the Outlanders. In the end, however, Kiara manages to remind Simba to let go of his past and lead a more fulfilling life. Kion Simba has a very loving relationship with his son, but it is more strained than his relationship with his daughter. Kion shows indifference to Simba's teachings and shows a lack of interest or care for the Circle of Life, much to Simba's chagrin. The two often get into arguments, leading to Kiara to often comforting her brother, since she has a much closer relationship to him. Even so, Kion still admires his father, and Simba is very protective of him. Sarifina Simba greatly enjoyed teasing the lioness, much to her chagrin, but even so, Sarifina greatly cared for and respected Simba, even comforting him when he started doubting his ability to be king. Simba also has respect for her, and this respect only grows when Simba grows older, with Simba taking her on as his majordomo, as his father did as well. Shenzi and Kamari Simba has had a close friendship with the two hyenas since he left the Pride Lands, and they have continued to be his friends even after he returns to become king. Since they saved him, Simba grew with them in the jungle, and also repaid them by protecting them. After returning as king, they seem to serve loyally as bodyguards and servants for Simba. Trivia Category:Lion King Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Chosen One Category:Adventurers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Authority Category:Betrayed Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Envious Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Altruistic Category:Lawful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Determinators Category:Hunters Category:Loyal Category:War Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:Childhood Friends Category:In Love Characters Category:Serious Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Married or Parents Category:Bully Slayers Category:Survivors Category:Egotists Category:Paranoid Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Mentor Category:Forgivers Category:Fighter Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Scapegoat Category:One Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient Category:Leaders Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Fanatics Category:Martyr Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Obsessed Category:Orphans Category:Outcasts Category:Passionate Learners Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Recurring Category:Selfless Category:Symbolic Category:Wise Heroes Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists